DESDE MI CIELO
by Dani shao
Summary: Sora solo lamento aver sido como fui, pero solo lo hice por amor.  escribiendo eso me di cuenta que soy pesimo para el summary jejeje.


**TU Y YO POR SIEMPRE **

Ya no mientas más, pues yo puedo ver en tus ojos la verdad. Ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándola, ya la descubrí.

¿Cuándo fue que nos alejamos tanto? Para que lo pregunto si lo se muy bien, de todos modos eso ya no importa, perdóname si a veces fui egoísta, yo solo te quería para mi, perdóname por los celos, yo no soportaba verte con alguien más, perdón por las peleas, tenia miedo que te alejaras de mi, tal vez a veces actué como un tonto, pero la verdad… yo no sabia como demostrarte que de verdad te quería, pero la verdad estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera, te lo mereces, eres una excelente persona.

Sabes, aun recuerdo el día en que te conocí, que nos conocimos, era diciembre, estaba nevando y tu estabas llorando, cuando me acerque a ti… cuando te mire, para mi fuiste la persona mas hermosa que yo haya visto, tu eras como un ángel, un ángel que estaba llorando, me acerque a ti despacio, poco a poco alzaste la vista hacia mi, tenias los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, no puedo olvidar eso, te pregunte si podía sentarme, tu respondiste que si, te pregunte si estabas bien, lo único que dijiste fue no, aun no te conocía, ni tu me conocías a mi, pero aun así te pregunte si me lo querías contar, que yo te escucharía, tu accediste… me dijiste que tu novio había terminado contigo, mas bien que te había engañado.

No te conocía pero aun así, sentí rabia, no pudiste ocultarlo, tus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, comenzaste a llorar, yo no podía creer que una persona hiciera llorar a un ángel como tu, debe ser un idiota, no sabia que hacer, yo solo… te abrace, tu correspondiste el abrazo, dijiste que no sabias por que lo hacías, yo no sabia que responder, así que lo único que dije fue: -confía en mi, yo te ayudare a superarlo, podemos ser amigos, lo único que respondiste fue que si, te separaste lentamente de mi, rompiendo ese cálido abrazo, tu rostro angelical se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa, sin razón alguna también sonreí, se fue el tiempo en ese momento, platicamos, nos hicimos amigos, quien lo diría ¿no?, amigos y ni siquiera nos conocíamos, y así pasaron los días, semanas, incluso algunos meses, hasta que un día me decidí a decirte lo que sentía por ti, te pregunte si podíamos hablar, dijiste si claro, yo no sabia que decir, hasta que por fin hable, lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue:-¿sora quieres ser mi novia?. Pero antes de que contestarás te dije que no importaba lo que dijeras, aun así seguiríamos siendo amigos, levantaste tu rostro y con una sonrisa, respondiste que si, yo me sentí muy feliz.

Paso un mes desde aquel día, solo teníamos 15 años, era nuestro primer mes, te regale una cadena, de hecho era un corazón, que en la parte de adelante decía. Tai y sora y en la parte de atrás decía, sora te amo. Tai.

Pero yo no supe que paso en ese momento, fue tan repentino, solo se que te hirieron gravemente, yo solo tenia unos cuantos golpes, tuve que llevarte al hospital de emergencia, pues estabas muy herida.

El doctor salió de donde te tenían, dijo que morirías, yo en ese momento me sentí tan impotente, grite, llore y maldije mis veces a los que te hicieron eso, no podía creer que mi ángel moriría, mas bien yo no lo quería aceptar, el doctor dijo que necesitabas un trasplante de corazón, pues no solo te habían herido, sino que nunca me dijiste que tu estabas enferma, yo no podía permitir que tu luz se extinguiera, me di la vuelta y me fui a mi casa, no pensé dos veces lo que haría, no había vuelta atrás, estaba totalmente decidido, pero antes de hacerlo te escribí una carta, a partir de ese momento mi corazón seria tuyo, aunque ya lo era, vi a mi hermana kari, no pude evitar llorar y decirle que la quería mucho y que la extrañaría, ella me dijo que tienes, yo dije nada, solo le dije dile a mama que no se preocupe por mi, tengo que irme.

Tome mi moto, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti, nunca permitiría que tu te fueras, que ya no existieras, me subí a la moto y en un segundo todo se volvió borroso para mi, solo lo hice por ti.

Sabes solo espero que te hayan dado la carta que te escribí, se que estas bien pues te puedo observar desde aquí, sabes nunca olvidare nuestra primera cita, ni nuestro primer beso, y quisiera poder decirte que, desde el primero momento en que te vi, me enamore de ti, me cautivo tu rostro, parecía que veía a un ángel, espero que seas muy feliz mi niña, no, no llores por mi, tranquila sabes que siempre estaré contigo, no mi niña ya no llores por mi, recuerdo los momentos felices que pasamos juntos y olvida, olvida lo que ocurrió, sigue adelante con tu vida, cumple tus sueños, lucha por ellos, recuerdas, tu tenias demasiados sueños, se que con la persona con la que estas ahorita te ama, niña tu también amalo, olvida lo que paso, que desde entonces ya han pasado 5 años, ya no sigas lamentándote por favor me duele verte así, yo quise hacerlo y lo sabes bien, así que por favor, olvídalo, olvida todo aquello que te cause tristeza, yo desde aquí te cuidaré, se feliz, cumple todos esos sueños que tenias y que me contaste alguna vez, se feliz junto a él, ya no te preocupes por mi.

Cuando llegue el momento, recuerda yo siempre te esperare, recuerdas tu y yo por siempre.

Atte. Tai kamiya

* * *

><p>hola, veran yo soy nuevo en esto, denme tiempo, aveces me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir una historia.<p>

comente si les gusto o si no. si me odian o no XD

siento no haber escrito la carta de tai para sora pero en ese momento se me fue la inspiracion comente la historia critiquenla y diganme lo que hace falta.

tomatazos directos a Shaoran Li


End file.
